1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loading or reloading ammunition cartridge cases and more specifically to a combination bullet seating and factory crimp die that crimps the cartridge case after the bullet has been seated without further motion of the bullet relative to the cartridge case.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When reloading ammunition, it has become common to use a bullet-seating die that also crimps the bullet in place. A tapered cone within the die forms the crimp. Because a bullet-seating plug and crimping shoulder move as one, the seating plug continues to push the bullet deeper into the case while applying the crimp. Further bullet seating is acceptable, if the bullet has a crimping groove or the bullet is fabricated from soft lead. Adjusting for a firm crimp, while positioning the bullet to the correct depth is difficult for the novice reloader. It is also difficult to form a tight crimp if the bullet has a copper jacket and does not have a crimp groove to accept the crimp. Bullet seating that occurs during crimping is evident in reloading dies from all manufacturers for over 60 years.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,986 to Lee discloses a die for crimping bullets in ammunition cases. The Lee '986 patent crimps the bullet in a separate die after being seated with a standard seating die. A collet applies the crimp. A conical surface within the die wedges the collet to crimp a mouth of a cartridge case inward into the crimp groove of the bullet. The crimping process requires that the collet and bullet move together. The collet and cartridge are moved in unison by the shell holder. The finished crimp closely resembles the crimp applied to factory made ammunition. The Lee invention will form a perfect crimp even if the bullets have no cannular. The Lee crimp die has been well received by the consumer because of the improved accuracy and serviceability of ammunition. Unfortunately, the Lee crimp die requires an extra die and operation in the reloading process.
Combining the bullet seating operation with the collet type crimp is difficult, because bullet seating requires the seating die to be moved in relationship to the cartridge case, while the collet crimp is formed without relative movement between cartridge case and collet. Upward movement of the cartridge case, while being squeezed by the collet would cause the case to bulge below the crimp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,546 to Lee discloses cartridge reloading dies. The Lee '546 patent includes an ammunition casing reloading die set. An adjustment screw is adjusted such that, substantially coincident with the seater screw element coming to a stop, the edge of the casing mouth encounters a small conical shoulder that crimps the casing to the bullet.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a combination bullet seating and factory crimp die, which crimps the cartridge case after the bullet has been seated to a desired depth without the bullet being forced deeper as with currently available reloading dies.